phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!
}} | image = Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game The Dimension of Doooom!.jpg | caption = Menu screen for the game | developer = Unity | publisher = Disney Interactive Studios | platform = Windows 2000/XP/Vista/Windows 7 Mac OS X 10.3.9 (Note: The game will not run if using Internet Explorer 6.) | release = June 17, 2011 | genre = Minigames | rating = ESRB: N/A | video = }} is a free, online game on the website of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. In it, players control either Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, or Alternate Candace as they infiltrate the lair of Alternate Doofenshmirtz to stop his reign of terror across the Tri-State Area. The gameplay is similar to that of another Phineas and Ferb online game, Transport-inators of Doooom!. Story In the 2nd Dimension, the Resistance finally corners Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tells him that they will not let him conquer the 1st Dimension, but Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps them and sends them to the mine. They manage to fight their way to the robots and finally escape by using the mine-carts. Then The Resistance reach the Laboratory and they are informed by Major Monogram that Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using the Other-Dimension-Inator to transport his Norm Bots to invade the 1st Dimension. Monogram tells them to destroy the Other-Dimension-Inator immediately. They manage to reach the Other-Dimension-Inator and destroy it, escaping the ensuing explosion via blimp. The resistance now sends Phineas, Ferb and Perry back to the 1st Dimension. Afterwards, when players win the 8th level, four new levels appear explaining the Normbots taken over two other dimensions, and the player must make it to the boss Normbot and stop him. The game ends shown that the real story will be explained in the movie. Gameplay The game features the same control as its predecessor: Transport-inators of Doooom!. Players can play as either Phineas, Ferb, Alternate Candace or Perry in the game. After beating the 8th level players can also play as Alternate Phineas and Alternate Ferb. The game has 3 trophies in each level: Finish it in the fastest time, collect instrument music for the movie, and gears. However, when getting hit by the enemy will scatter 5 gears, making it difficult to the complete the gear trophy. There are three types of power ups in the game: a magnet that attracts nearby gears or badges towards the player; a lightning bolt icon that turns the player invincible and allows them to instantly defeat any enemies they touch; and a red stop sign, which stops all of the robots from moving for a limited time. There are also several holograms that appear in bottom right screen of each level. The people that may appear are Alternate Baljeet, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram. Songs The game features instrumental versions of a wide selection of songs from the movie and some of the songs from Transport-inators of Doooom!, most of which must be unlocked by finding the hidden CD in each of the game's 13 (including the tutorial) levels. *"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" - During invincibility power-up *"Phinedroids and Ferbots" - During robot-freezing power-up Unlocked via Hidden CDs *"Everything's Better with Perry" *"Brand New Best Friend" *"Brand New Reality" *"I Walk Away" *"Robot Riot" *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Mysterious Force" *"Takin' Care of Things" *"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"My Nemesis" *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *"S'Winter" Gallery Background Information *There is a strong indication that Alternate Isabella holds affection for Ferb. *Instead of "Monogram out", Major Monogram says "Over and out" in level 8. *Ferb says "But that's another story" again. ("Unfair Science Fair") Errors *"Doofenshmirtz" is misspelled many times in the cut-scenes. *During the cut-scene after level 8, 2nd Dimension Candace's name is misspelled as "Candice." *If you listen closely near the end of the "Everything's Better with Perry" instrumental, you can still hear a faint "Perry!" *Even if levels 1-8 are cleared with Phineas-2 or Ferb-2, the cutscenes still show first-dimension Phineas and Ferb, and Agent P doesn't change at all after beating Level 8. *If the boys had started counting from when Alternate Doof was born, the number of days would be much more than 16,000 days; it is approximately equal 44 years, but seeing as he is 47 (Quietest Day Ever) the day count is around 17,000. *On Level 12 (the final level), where you have to destroy the giant boss Normbot, if you drop into a pool of orange/blue goo, you drop below it and end up surrounded with stars and all you can do is fly. The only way out of this glitch is to restart the level, unless you hit the checkpoint after the row of moving platforms. *At the start of the game Isabella-2 says Fireside Girls rather than Firestorm Girls. Continuity *2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz mentions aglets ("Tip of the Day", "At the Car Wash"). Allusions *'Lullaby of Broadway' - During the beginning of level 8, in the cut-scene, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz sings an improvisational song with the tune of "Lullaby of Broadway". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Alternate Candace *Dan Povenmire as Alternate Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Alternate Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Alternate Baljeet *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram External links *Official website Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World games Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:P